


Consequences

by blackwolfmajik



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 01:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19984141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackwolfmajik/pseuds/blackwolfmajik
Summary: There is a price for insubordination, and it isn't carried by just the culprit. - (LS) Sith Inquisitor Inle'rah





	Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: T for Violence and Intimidation (just in case)
> 
> AN: Another of my Inlé stories that I have been working on - there seemed to be some interest in her as a character, so I am offering up this one as well.  
> SPOILERS- Takes place after the 'Spire Assault' disaster. For reference, Inlérah is a human (LS) Sith Sorcerer

**Consequences**

* * *

"What are you going to do?" snarled Jorgan, his feline features pulling tight with contempt as he glared down at the diminutive woman. "Throw me in the brig?"

Theron felt a surge of apprehension as he watched the Cathar soldier loom over the Alliance Commander. _Shit! This is ba-_

"We don't _have_ a brig," she answered calmly. Less than a heartbeat later, the Sith's purple saber ignited and was buried in Jorgan's chest before anyone had a chance to intervene.

Shock drew startled gasps as the other personnel scrambled to put distance between themselves and the summary execution.

_"Be still!"_ Inlé barked.

Though she didn't use the Force to augment her command, everyone instantly obeyed. They were too petrified to do otherwise.

The Cathar blinked slowly in disbelief as he slumped to the floor and died.

No one dared to breathe as Inlé looked up from the body to take in their frightened faces.

"I'm only going to say this once, so all of you best take it to heart." Her golden eyes were still simmering with fury, but she deactivated her saber.

"We are here on the edge of a knife where mistakes mean death. Not just for us, but for everyone in the galaxy who is depending on our victory over Arcann and his sister.

"We have all lost pieces of ourselves in this war: our homes, our faith, our friends and loved ones. Yet still, we fight. We have hope for a better future. We have to work together as a unified force, otherwise we will fall.

"I _believe_ in the Alliance. I believe in you. I ask for your opinions, your counsel, and recommendations at the war table because I value your expertise. I _depend_ on you to be honest and open, even if we argue. I _need_ your help in making the dream of a peaceful future come true. I _trust_ you."

She looked at each of them in turn, deadly serious.

"That being said...once I have settled on a course: it is the one we will follow. I need _you_ to trust that I have heard and taken into account all of the provided information, _including_ intel you might not be aware of. You may not agree with my decisions, but they will not have been made lightly.

"Aric Jorgan defied my orders and compromised a critical mission. His recklessness endangered our base and caused the destruction of Havoc squad: the deaths of our friends and comrades. I cannot trust someone who puts their own choices above the safety of the Alliance...and I will _not_ tolerate insubordination."

The officers shifted nervously, trying not to glance at the smoking corpse at her feet.

Inlé took a deep breath and Theron felt his chest ache at how worn she suddenly looked.

Disheartened.

"I did not want this to happen. Sith do not have families, but I...care...for all of you as if you were mine."

There was quiet shuffling in the crowd as people soaked up the gravity of her admission.

"We have a heavy burden: everyone in the galaxy is depending on us to save them, and we cannot do that if we don't work together."

Silence followed her closing words, now more somber than frightened.

"Viz?" Inlé queried.

"Yes, Commander?" the Mirilaran smuggler replied carefully.

"See to it that the personal effects and remains of our fallen are returned to their families. Lana? Ensure that nothing mission critical is included or traceable back to us here."

"On it."

"Good. You're all dismissed."

Theron lingered as the rest of the personnel disbursed, waiting until the Sith was alone to approach.

"Are you all right?" he asked in a low tone.

"No," Inlé answered honestly, unable to meet his perceptive gaze.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

He waited.

"Maybe later," she allowed.

"All right, later then."

Theron watched her stare down at the cooling corpse of their former companion.

"Idiot," she muttered. "If he had just taken a moment to think, to _listen_...I didn't want it to come to this."

"I know."

"The others won't understand. They won't say anything, but...it will be in their minds."

He chewed the inside of his cheek for a moment. "Some of them won't, no. Others will think you killed him because he was Republic and challenged your authority."

"They would be half right. But being a fool is not limited to the Republic, sadly."

"I take offense at that," the former SIS spy chided gently.

Her golden eyes met his and for a moment, she looked much too young to have the weight of the future on her shoulders.

"Do you trust me, Theron?"

The world stilled and he put all of his heart into his answer: "I do."

"I'm glad that you are with me," Inlé said quietly with a sad smile. "If I didn't have you and Lana..."

"I know," he whispered, pulling her into an embrace to kiss the top of her head. "You don't have to worry about that. We'll always be here for you."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> AN: When I got to this point in the game, I already didn't like Mr. Kitty (Aric Jorgan) and I was so angry that I loved how this scene played out exactly like I wanted it to. I was so furious at his recklessness - it was obvious to me from a tactical standpoint that taking the Spire was the best option. Not only did it give us intel on the way Arcann's forces were organized, it would force him to divert and spend resources trying to recapture the tower. We could have always blown it up later, or to better effect once his forces were fully engaged in the structure. But Jorgan didn't give the plan a chance - he went half-cocked and it cost the Alliance dearly in personnel and information. I recognized that him provoking me was a way to 'suicide by cop' as punishment for getting his entire team killed, but still...he should have known better in the first place.
> 
> A friend of mine was shocked that I was able to execute Jorgan, he said he didn't get the option in his game. I was like: "Yep, I would have rage/quit the game (for the night anyway) if I hadn't been allowed to punish him."


End file.
